He is Finally at peace
by MissLexi54
Summary: The war is won but Harry died. On his birthday Hermione and Ron go through this his things and find a letter. one-shot that may turn multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The loss of both Fred and Harry was evident in the Weasly home. It has been three weeks since the end of the war. Today was worse as it would have been Harry's 18th birthday.

"Hermione, I was thinking we could go through Harry's things. You know to see what we want to keep" Ron said after breakfast.

"You're right. I just wish he were still here." Hermione replied.

They both walked up to Ron's room and began looking through Harry's trunk. It was hard for them to go through their brother's things because it made his death more real. Between the tears, laughs, and stories they worked through all of Harry's things.

"Hey Ron look at these. They are letters to Harry. I wonder who they are from." Hermione said as she picked up the letters.

Ron grabbed the letter on top and read it allowed

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I am sorry to have to inform you that do to a tsunami your family have been killed. Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams, Lt. Kelly, and Officer Kalakaua were evacuating the shoreline when it hit. Detective Williams ex-wife and her family was also killed when the wave crashed. Commander McGarrett survived long enough to ask me to send you a letter saying "Ohana means family, Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." They may not be with us any longer but there is no doubt in my mind that your Ohana is still with you. If you ever return to Hawaii and need anything let me know and I'll help you to the best of my ability._

_Sincerely,_

_Governor Denning_

After reading both Hermione and Ron where in tears they never knew that Harry had any other family, much less in Hawaii. The letter was dated a week before the Final battle it must have gotten to Harry the day before. But they were at peace now because they knew Harry was waiting for them in the next Great Adventure with his Ohana.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hey all it has been a while. I will be posting more stories soon. I wanted to see how this story works out. It is a one-shot but I may make it longer. Tell me what you all think.

MissLexi


	2. Telling The Family

Hey everyone, I know its been a while since I last wrote but I was suddenly hit with inspiration for this story. I am putting in a warning that I am back in school so don't expect regular updates. Anyway let me know what you think.

Declaimer: Sadly I do not own or make any money from Harry Potter or Hawaii 5-0. If I did so many things would be different.

Also: Someone in the reviews mentioned the time jump. I wasn't really thinking about it when I wrote it so lets just say the Harry Potter happened 10 years later then it did in the book.

{When people interrupt during the reading}

Previously on He's Finally at Peace

Ron and Hermione decided to through Harry's things after his death in the Final Battle. Included was a journal and letters from Hawaii. After reading the most recent letter from the Governor they finally accept that Harry isn't coming back and that they don't know everything about him like they thought.

Chapter 2: Telling the Family

After a few minutes of silence for their best friend Ron picked up the letters and the journal that was underneath saying, "We should show these to the rest of my family. Maybe read a few to find out more about Harry's other family."

Hermione just nodded her head and they went downstairs. "Hey everyone come into the living room and see what we found," Ron yelled out once they were downstairs. "Ronald there is no need to shout. Now what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "We were going through Harry's stuff and found some letters from his family in Hawaii and a journal. We thought we could read them," Hermione said in answer to Mrs. Weasley's question. "Harry has other relatives?" Ginny asks in confusion.

"Apparently yeah, but he never said anything to us." Ron said. Hermione looked through the journal to find the earliest one to read. "Who wants to read the first entry of the journal?" she asked once she found it. "I will" Bill said.

(Harry's POV)

_June 20__th__, 1995_

_Uncle Vernon has gotten a 3-year transfer to Honolulu, Hawaii that means that we all have to move there, even me much to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's displeasure. Because they do not want to be seen with me they bought the cheapest ticket in economy for me. I slept most of the way there and the stewardess was really nice to me. I liked the plane but I wish I could feel the wind on my face. But that would be dangerous to the other passengers and Uncle Vernon would not be happy with me, not that he ever was. {_"Even as a 5 yr. old it liked to fly. No wonder it was the best way to relax him" Ron said_}_

_Once we got off the plane in Honolulu I was told to get the bags while my relatives (not family) went to meet the person taking us to our new house. "Mr. Dursley?" a man asked. "Yes hello. I'm Vernon; this is my lovely wife Petunia and my son Dudley." Uncle Vernon said. _

"_Welcome to Honolulu. I'm Commander Steve McGarrett. I'll be taking you to your new house." Mr. McGarrett said. "Do you need any help with your bags?" Mr. McGarrett asked. "No thank you. My ungrateful nephew can handle it." Aunt Petunia said. I was secretly wishing that I could get help the bags were really heavy and there was a lot of them._

"_Hey buddy my name is Steve what is your name. Do you need any help with all those bags?" Mr. McGarrett asked. "My name is Harry and no thank you my Uncle would not be happy that you are helping me." I said to him. "Let me deal with your Uncle Harry." Steve said taking most of the bags. _

"_Commander really you don't have to worry the boy can handle it just fine." Aunt Petunia said as Mr., McGarrett took us to the car. "It's no problem Ma'am." He replied. _

HPH50HPH50HPH50HPH50HPH50

_Danny: Was it a good idea to send Steve to get the family?_

_Me: Probably not but it's to late to change it now._

_Rachel: Just so you know your writing style needs improvement._

_Me: Yes Rachel thank you I'll get right on that._

_Danny: Rach leave MissLexi alone._

_Rachel: I'm just say (Kono steps in)_

_Kono: Lets end this before they get into another fight._

_Chin: You got it cuz. Please leave a review as they help with MissLexi's confidence._

_Also if anyone want to beta or just give ideas that would be great._

_Me: Thanks guys. Like Chin said please review and let me know what you think. Until next time._


End file.
